


Heaven

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never fails to make Kon a little bit awed, and a lot warm that his hand completely dwarf’s Tim’s. But Tim’s is so capable, so powerful without being large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

It was amazing really. They all had their titles. He was the Boy of steel, Bart was the Fastest Boy Alive, but Tim…..Tim was Boy Wonder. Out of all of them, Tim’s title was the one that impersonated him the most. Because Tim Drake really was the Boy Wonder.

Tim had no powers. No special abilities or weapons gifted by Gods, or anything to make him different from every other 19 year old in the world. He had nothing but his brain and bare hands. And yet he was still able to keep up with all of them. Heroes, people who were aliens, genetically enhanced, blessed by Gods, had special jewelry that gave them powers, as if it was easy as breathing.

Kon couldn’t help but just be completely shocked, and awed over the strength that Tim had. Physically, mentally, emotionally. Tim was so strong, and yet, he never saw it. No matter how many times Bart, Cassie, Dick or even Kon himself had told him, Tim would just smile and thank the giver for the compliment, and brush it off as if it was no big deal. But it was.

Because after everything that had happened to him, Tim was still able to smile, and go throughout the day as if nothing was wrong. He was still able to function, to move on, to live even if every single person in his life was taken from him.

Because every time they went out to aid the people of planet Earth, there was a very real possibility that it would be Tim’s last time. And each and every time, Kon had this fear of letting Tim go, of leaving his side. Because if he did, and something happened….if something happened to Tim while Kon was elsewhere……Kon would never be able to forgive himself. He would never be able to function like Tim had. Kon would never be able to survive something like that. He would go literally insane.

Tim shifted in his sleep, snapping Kon out of his thoughts for a minute, his eyes returning to the worn face. He loved watching Tim sleep because it was here that his face was completely relaxed, making Tim look so much younger than he really was. No creases or wrinkles in the pale skin (even if he could technically see Tim getting them already). The only mars were the dark bags beneath Tim’s eyes; the bruises that Kon was convinced were tattooed in place because no matter how much Tim slept (usually reluctantly) they never left. 

Kon’s hand rose to cup Tim’s face, the brush of skin light enough to not wake the other. Even more awing than Tim’s strength was the fact that Tim had chosen him over everyone else he could have been with. Someone who wasn’t super smart, who really didn’t know what he wanted, who was impulsive and needy and overprotective. And yet when Tim looked at him with that little smirk, one that almost didn’t look like a smirk at all, Kon felt as if he was the King of the universe. He felt like he truly was invincible, because Tim had faith in him. Tim believed in him. Tim loved him.

Kon’s own lips twitched at the thought, and he was overcome with so much love for the man sleeping not an inch from him, that he couldn’t help leaning in and brushing his lips against the slightly cooler skin. This action of course prompted those deep blue eyes to flutter, blinking open. It was amazing to watch the light flicker back into Tim’s eyes. To watch them focusing on the real world before they lifted and focused on him.

“Kon?” Dark brows come together, causing a crease of white flesh between them in a mark of confusion. “Is everything alright?” Pale skin covers the dark blue eyes for a moment, the pupils widening and narrowing as they focused on various objects. “What time is it?”

“It’s too early for you to be awake. Go back to sleep.” Kon whispered, giving Tim a reassuring smile. Tim blinked once, twice before a hand rose to rub his eyes.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” His voice was soft and still slightly slurred with sleep, and Kon felt the warmth in his chest spreading.

“Nothing’s wrong. Go back to sleep.” Kon kissed the tip of Tim’s nose, and he felt Tim’s exhale against his chest as his boyfriend settled closer to him before the eyes closed again. The silence rang in his ears for a few moments, Kon taking note of Tim’s breath slowing, evening out.

He wished that he had the power to stop time. Because if he did, he would do so now. Now, when Tim was alive and safe in his arms. Now, when there was nothing threatening them or the world that they lived in. Now when they were young and able, and in their prime as their mentors often told them. Now when the love he felt for Tim Drake-Wayne felt bigger than the universe.

It was this feeling, the feeling of a one hundred pound weight on his chest, that he savored the most. Because this was real. This was perfect.

This was Heaven. 


End file.
